Boddy Family Business
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Katie and Willy are away, so it's up to 'Aunt Cherry' to help look after the triplets. However, while the couple is away, Claudia Black is out for revenge after the death of her father and his failed attempts of blackmailing Katie and taking the Wonka factory and decides to kidnap Cocoa, Nutty, and Beanie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on _The Rise of Mr. Boddy,_ sequel to _Cherry and the Chocolate Factory_ and _An Evening with Mr. Boddy._ Oh yeah, and even _The Rise of Mr. Boddy_. I guess those all go together, but who really knows? Anyway, the only characters that belong to me and a fellow author are ours and ours alone and everybody else belongs to their respective owners whether they be Roald Dahl or The Parker Brothers. Always remember to Read  & Review, until then I'll see you as this story goes on and on and on! **

* * *

Rodney Black was announced dead today. Cherry and Katie weren't sure if it were true or just another scheme. Rodney had fooled them before as Wadsworth the butler in Hill House and again after he got out of the hospital after Gerald McKean, once known as Mr. Green on that mystery evening, had shot him and injured him, forcing him into a wheelchair. Rodney had also worked for Arthur Slugworth, who Katie was in war with the man, even if she didn't really know him, but Willy had always warned her about him.

"Thanks for offering to take her out, Cherry," Willy smiled to his wife's best friend/sister. "Katie's been shaken up ever since she read in the paper about the death of Rodney Black."

"I can't blame her," Cherry said softly. "He made her more miserable than the rest of us. How are the triplets?"

"They should be fine, I'll take care of them tonight, hopefully they'll do alright without their mommy."

"Mind if I come see them?"

"Not at all, go get Katie too while you're there, she's probably stalling..."

* * *

Cherry nodded, then walked into the part of the factory which was converted into a nursery for Cocoa, Beanie, and Nutty, Katie and Willy's children.

Katie was indeed with them, she looked badly shook up. "How about another game, sweeties?"

The kids looked worried for their mother, but smiled as they saw a familiar face. "Aunty Cherry!" They ran to the woman who was not biologically their aunt, but still close enough.

"Hey, kiddo's," Cherry smiled down to them, holding them all in a small hug as she narrowed down to their height. "How's it goin'?"

"Mommy's acting funny..." one of the girl triplets with Willy's light-brown hair pointed to the distressed Katie.

Cherry frowned. "Well, don't worry... I'll be taking her out tonight... You're gonna stay here with your Daddy."

"Can't we come too?" the boy, Beanie, pouted.

"I'm sorry, kids, but this is just for grown-ups, we'll all go out together sometime soon, I promise," Cherry patted her 'nephew' on his black with slight purple head.

"Okay..." the triplets sighed.

Cherry walked over to her poor friend. "You okay, Kat?"

"Huh?" Katie blinked her blue eyes rapidly. "Oh, I-I'm fine, Nee-Bear... I-I just..."

"You're coming with me..." Cherry took Katie's hand to get her out of the factory. "Good night, kids! Good night, Willy!"

Willy waved to them as they left and decided to settle the kids.

* * *

Cherry took Katie to one of their favorite places to dine and just hang-out together. Cherry had her usual grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce and mayonaise with cries while Katie just had a steak and some water.

"Katie, why are you so worked up over a guy who just caused us trouble and pain?" Cherry asked as she cut her sandwich in half to eat one slice, some fries, and if she got too full, save the rest for later.

"Because..." Katie replied softly. "I-I-It might be a hoax... What if he faked his death and he's trying to be someone else again...? He killed his own butler and lied to us about having a suicidal wife..."

"That's true..." Cherry said softly. "There is someone we could ask though to see if the death is true or not..."

Katie looked at her Nee-Bear. "Who?"

"Forte, who else?"

"How would he know?"

"He told me that he's acquired supernatural powers after he received the gift and curse of immortality. He could sense Dorothy dying before she actually did die. He told me that he could bring her back for me, but I wanted her to actually die in peace, because she was so terribly sick the last few times I saw her before she eventually passed away."

"Do you think Maestro could tell us if Rodney is dead?"

"No harm in trying... Forte's always helped me out like that."

"O-Okay..." Katie was still shaken up about Rodney's death being evident or not.

* * *

The two girls kept eating and trying to switch to other topics. Katie had always told Cherry not to get too upset or worried too much or else she might make herself sick. Katie eventually told Cherry that the triplets were being home educated by the Oompa Loompa's and were eating vitamins for meals other than endless candy and 'disgusting vegetables' as she and Willy put it. Cherry saw Katie was worried and they decided to see Forte as they were still having a girls' night out.

A woman at the bar was reading the article in the paper about the death of Rodney Black. She lowered the paper and revealed she had bouncy blonde hair with sunglasses and was wearing a mysterious and floppy hat with a blue dress and blue pointed heels. She seemed to had been watching Cherry and Katie as she read the newspaper with a deep scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry walked with Katie near her house to the abandoned church across the street from where Forte stayed in ever since he found out where Cherry lived and she was 'different'. She knocked on the doors and waited for an answer, folding her arms for comfort in her standing position.

Forte opened the door and looked down, he always did, due to him being very tall and a lot of people looked small compared to him. "Cerise... Come in..."

Cherry gave a nod, then gestured for Katie to follow inside.

* * *

Katie looked around, it was very dimly lit with thousands of candles and there were portraits and pieces on Cherry's ancestors, it was though a bit more clean than it was before Forte moved in. "You've really brought the place together, Maestro."

"Thank you, my dear..." Forte gently told her as he sat in a seat. "Now then... How may I help you two ladies on an evening like this?"

Katie was very nervous about answering, but she decided to get it out of the way before it would plague her mind and ruin her good time with Willy and/or Cherry. "We just received a paper that said Reginald Boddy is dead... He's fooled us many times before. He tricked us both to coming to his mansion and he killed his own butler... He pretended to be a nice visitor who just wanted to get the factory and make us into his and his living wife's maids... He even told me about his daughter."

Cherry looked to her, a little curious. Mr. Boddy also had a daughter they knew nothing about?

"I see..." Forte leaned back into his seat to get more comfortable.

"So, Maestro... I-Is he alive?" Katie asked, a little fearful that it might have been false due to her past encounters with the monstrosity of a man.

Forte looked to the very frightened and scared expression on Katie's face. She looked like a true fate worse than death, but not in a complimentary way like he would tell Cherry. He wanted to tell her the truth, but should he? Besides, so far, he couldn't trace this man named Boddy. Maybe he could lie. After all, no one could call him a liar if he did anyhow.

After several moments playing with this concept in his mind with a mental argument, he finally spoke up. "Yes, Katie... He is dead..." he finally said after very much hesitation. "I suggest that you and Wilbur keep safe though and be sure to look after yourselves with great care and caution... Especially with your children."

Katie had a small, weary smile. "Thank you, Maestro..."

"Indeed." Forte gave a nod.

"Mind if I call Willy to tell him that things are okay?"

"Not at all, Katie... You know where the telephone is."

Katie nodded and went to the church office to dial up the chocolate factory to put her and Willy's worries to rest and shut the door behind her so she would have more privacy.

* * *

Forte looked to Cherry, a bit sharply.

"You lied about him being dead, didn't you?" Cherry had a gut feeling.

Forte gestured for her to keep her voice down. "Yes..." he nearly hissed, giving her a firm, but still gentle look. "I did it for her own protection... The poor girl looks like she had a nightmare come true. I mean, you remember the look on Belle's face when Gaston came back from the dead."

"That's true..." Cherry rubbed her arm. "But, what if he comes back and scares the living daylights out of Katie?"

"Don't worry, Cerise, I haven't found any contact of his whereabouts, he could be in a state penitentiary of sorts."

"And what if he comes back and scares the crap out of Katie and tries to kidnap her or me?"

Forte sent her a firmer look then. "Nobody is going to kidnap you... They would have to kill me first... Secondly, I'm sure Katie will be fine... I'll watch over her the very same I do with you..." he had always helped watch over Katie since she was a very good friend and Cherry's good near and dear friend, so he dedicated his life to looking after her just as well.

Katie came back, making the two look to her. "Willy says we should go on a vacation... Just the two of us... But, who will look after our little trio?" she then pouted.

"Cerise will do it." Forte volunteered her without even considering how she might feel about it.

Cherry gave him a glance and he merely glanced back to her.

"Do you think you can, Nee-Bear?" Katie asked in concern. "I don't want to make you if you don't want to."

Cherry gave a small shrug. "I guess I could try it... Besides, they like me like I'm really their aunt."

"You are their aunt," Katie smiled. "Don't you remember? You're family now."

"Yeah..." Cherry gave a small chuckle in response. "Well... Okay, I'll give it a try," she then firmly looked up to Forte. "But you're helping me."

"Of course, Cerise..." Forte agreed. "Well, you girls better go out and have some fun and Katie, please try to put your mind at ease."

"Of course I will, Maestro... Come on, Nee-bear..." Katie told her younger, but taller friend.

Cherry nodded and the two went out to have a good time. Forte smiled to them as they went off, but he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself from lying to Katie like that. He didn't want to tell her the truth to scare her, but he technically was safe with that notion since Mr. Boddy actually wasn't anywhere near their area and would very unlikely strike Katie or Cherry or both.

Forte would still look after the girls, he wasn't exactly being honest about the truth of Mr. Boddy. However, hopefully, with the thought that he was presumably dead, it would relax Katie's mind and the girls could go have some fun and relax until Katie would leave with Willy and Cherry would look after the little Wonka triplets.

* * *

The two stumbled into a bar that wasn't too flashy or expensive, just a quiet and dark one so they would have some privacy, but still be out and have fun with each other.

"How do you feel, Katie?" Cherry asked after they sat at the bar table together.

"A little better I guess..." Katie had a small half smile to her 'sister'.

"I hope you and Willy have fun."

"Thanks, I hope the kids will be okay while we're gone."

"They should be..." Cherry patted her hand. "I've been doing a lot better with kids lately."

"Yes, you would make an excellent mother." Katie gently hugged Cherry.

Little did they know that they were being stared down, but they did shake chills down their spines.


End file.
